Problem: $-1\dfrac{2}{3} \div \left(-2\dfrac{1}{5}\right) = $
Let's start by converting the mixed numbers to fractions. $\phantom{=}-1\dfrac{2}{3} \div \left(-2\dfrac{1}{5}\right)$ $= -\dfrac{5}{3}\div\left(-\dfrac{11}{5}\right)$ $= -\dfrac{5}{3}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{5}{11}\right) ~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=\dfrac{25}{33}$